Akatsuki Genma
Akatsuki Genma is the main character of the now-defunct Rebirth of the Dark Legend, a major supporting character in Highschool DxD: Lost Reflection , and the protagonist of a possible reboot of the former. His true name is Kazan. Years prior, Akatsuki participated in the Great War and carved his name into legend, and ultimately joined Khaos Brigade before forming the group REQUIEM and silently defecting for reasons yet to be explained. For a time, he hid under the radar for many years as a humble ramen shop owner with his group as employees. Now, he works independently from every known pantheon and lends his service as a freelancer to whoever he sees fit to work with. He is currently enrolled in Kuoh Academy as a third-year student. Appearance Akatsuki appears to be a 18-year old high school student with mildly tanned skin and a slim muscular build, possessing long, messy jet black hair and red eyes. In the past, he had shorter hair. Publicly, more often than not, he is seen with a kitsune mask strapped to the side of his head. He is mostly seen in a black long sleeve shirt and pajama pants, with his hair tied into a loose tail. Very rarely is he seen in the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform. His combat attire consists of a black coat and black Gi trousers with the cuffs ripped and dishevelled, along with matching combat boots. Once he becomes fully serious in battle, his entire body riddles with irezumi-styled tattoos, along with two red line scars going over his left eye starting from his eyebrow to the underside of his chin, testament to his past and participation in the Great War. Personality Akatsuki is what everyone recalls on their first impression of him: a smartass. He is a very laidback individual with a foul mouth who is not above being crass, blunt, and outright insulting and/or disrespectful to anyone regardless of stature and takes any chance given to him to rub them the wrong way. To those who manage to get close to him though, he is very playful and mischievous. He is also very flirtatious, to the point that it's second nature and almost heretical if he doesn't hit on any cute girls he meets at least twice. More often than not, he doesn't take things seriously. Even in the direst of situation, he still finds the time to jest, even to the point of laughing at the face of death. This flaw never seems to fade, though Akatsuki has matured because of it. He is a maverick among other things. Common sense doesn't seem to dictate his every move, so those who know him are wary of what he could be thinking. As such, there are claims that he is, in fact, a situationally insane psychopath. In reality, he just understands how a normal person functions and acts, and deviates from that path from time to time to see other's reaction and for fun. This unorthodox approach has translated over to his behavior in battle. During the Great War, he developed a battle-loving streak that matched his abilities in battle, often laughing joyously when challenged. Now, it has diminished to a simple love for fighting, as he felt that it makes life more interesting. A very unique trait of Akatsuki is his fascination for humanity, having immersed himself into their society at first to find the means to control himself and later, to find the reason why he took an interest in it, most likely because of his human heritage. It blossomed further when technology further advanced itself to the point that even he couldn't catch up with it, jokingly complaining about 'getting too old for this shit'. To this day, he is still unsure as to why. History Powers & Abilities Vast Demonic Power: Even for a Devil hybrid, Akatsuki has been noted by many individuals to possess an enormous pool of demonic power. However, he lacked the natural-born means of containing and controlling it as a youngling, and was forced to bear the tattoos that litter his body in order to survive. As he grew and learned to manipulate his energy without effort, the tattoos began to recede and blend with his skin tone, only to come out again when he unleashes his full potential. When released without restraint, it is said to be able to distort the weather itself. Master Swordsmanship: When he was training to use demonic energy, he was left with only a sword to use; and during the time of war, he learned through the most dangerous and easily-accessed method: the heat of battle. Having fought for years in the Great War and participating in the devils' civil war almost directly after, he is more of an learn-on-the-go type of person in regards to swordplay. Having tempered his skills through battle alone, it is noted that he only knows how to use a sword, and not how to use the style of the sword. Essentially, he is a "styleless" swordsman. Grandmaster Martial Artist: In terms of melee combat, he is a monster to reckon with. Having studied among humans in an attempt to keep his power in check, he picked up the fighting styles of Karate, Muay Thai, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Kalaripayattu, and Capoeira, and weaved them into a unique style that only he can use to its fullest capabilities. Immense Physical Capabilities: As a Devil hybrid, he is blessed with superhuman capabilities, but he did not stop there. During the time half-breed devils were isolated and prejudiced towards, he rose and trained until his eyes turned red from crying too much blood and his body screamed for rest. It is still unknown to what extent Akatsuki can push his body, but he made an apt claim that he doesn't know himself. Unrelenting Endurance: Once he sets his mind to it, Akatsuki is nigh unstoppable. He has suffered multiple damages that left permanent scars on his person, and at one point even had his heart pierced, his entire left arm cut off, suffered multiple shot wounds, and got part of his face literally burned off all on the same day, yet he managed to survive the ordeals and bulled forward. This trait cemented his spot in devil legend and later nomination as a Maou by popular demand, despite the prejudice towards hybrids. Equipments Kitsune final.36164350 std.png|Judgment Upon All Nodachi terminus blade zps69efkf0.jpg|The Blade Tainted By the Devil King's Blood Kitsune Mask: A gift from the Youkai Faction. It conceals his identity as well as masks his demonic power. It doesn't exactly hide him completely, per se, but it manipulates the chakra of the world to help blend in with his surroundings, making him feel more like part of the environment. Terminus: It resembles a nodachi in design, but the similarities stop there. The malefic blood of the Devil King slain with this blade had long encroached itself into the sword's very anatomy, demonizing it into the state it's in now. Through the tainted blood, it is cursed with tremendous power, being capable of cutting through almost anything without resistance. It is rumored to harbor a fragment of the Devil King's will. Trivia *His height is 181 cm (5 ft 11 in). *Akatsuki Genma is the cover boy of FanFiction author DarkAkatsuk1 . *His current appearance is based on Nura Rihan from the manga Nurarihyon no Mago, and his past self on Han Chun-Woo from the manhwa The Breaker and its sequel The Breaker: New Waves. *In DarkAkatsuk1's headcanon, Akatsuki is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa. *His original portrayal was as a self-inserted OC with no background on who he is, and who had to handle the abuse of an inexperienced writer who wrote so poorly that even the writer himself cringed. Frankly, I'm ashamed of myself for that. Category:DarkAkatsuk1 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids